


Harry, Adoptive Son of The Great Prince

by JWRaptorBlueIsTheBest654



Category: Bambi (1942), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWRaptorBlueIsTheBest654/pseuds/JWRaptorBlueIsTheBest654
Summary: Harry is the adopted son of the The Great Prince of the forest and adopted brother to his son Bambi. Raised as a deer in the forest as one of The Great Prince's family, Harry will soon find out about his real parents and his short life as a wizard.
Relationships: Bambi's Mother/The Great Prince (Bambi)
Kudos: 7





	Harry, Adoptive Son of The Great Prince

**Author's Note:**

> do not own ever Bambi or Harry potter.
> 
> Harry potter belong to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Bambi belong to Felix Salten and Disney.
> 
> I have to say a big thank you to edit which is The Broken Mask for editing it, hope you like it and please leave a review at the end thanks.
> 
> J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best

Inside a forest that so happened to be home to many different animals there was a small commotion. Near the middle of this forest was a Roe Deer Stag, who had a dark brown pelt with some light brown fur around his chest and underbelly and brown eyes.

While he was looking at his surroundings, he was feeling something strange inside him as he thought about like two people who could turn into an deer, although he was thinking about the young roe and her full red tail more. She managed to get his mate to stay with him and reaffirm their love to one another. He remembered her mate too, the stag who was similar to him as well, but he could never forget how the doe had bright green eyes while the stag had blue eyes.

He remembered that talk that they had a long time ago now.

~flashback~

The proud, grand stag known as The Great Prince was having a difficult time with his new role as The Prince of The Forest. It all meant that he had to be away from his mate for so long. He was starting to wonder if he was the right one for her after all, but he was soon stopped by another stag, a stag with blue eyes surrounded by white fur.

"I know how you are feeling about your wife, Great Prince. I was in a similar predicament after my time at school, before I finally gave in and grew up. In a few months, I will be a father for a first time with my wife, who is talking to your mate or wife or however you want to put it." The blue eyed stag said to him.

"I see. Do you know think I should remain her mate? With my job as well." The Great Prince asked before catching himself. "How do you know me? What is your name?"

"My name is James Potter and my wife is Lily Potter. But to answer your question, Great Prince, I would say stay with your mate. You won't regret it, it is one of the most wonderful feelings you will ever have. You can still maintain your role as the guardian of this amazing forest, but try and make time to be with your mate and your future children. That way they can look up to you, be the role model for them." The blue eyed stag responded with deep wisdom in his voice.

"I see what you are saying, James Potter. I will try and be the stag my mate has always seen in me." The Great Prince said to him.

"Then go to her and tell her how you feel, Great Prince. That is how I managed to get together my wife after my childish act in school and after I lost my parents." James said to him, with a hint of sadness in his voice near the end.

"I am sorry, James Potter. I am sure up in the sky above they are proud to see their son making improvement and a family. I would like to call you a friend." The Great Prince responded, with a small smile at the end.

"You may call me your friend, Great Prince, and thank you." James said to him.

The Great Prince nodded to him as Lily Potter, the doe with green eyes, ome to them with a smile on her face and prideful look in her eyes.

"Good luck, Great Prince." Lily said to him after he pass her on his way to his mate.

After that, James and Lily Potter both disappeared in a light sounds to never been seen again.

~flashback end~

"Ah, Great Prince, I was just coming to find you and being you news." A voice said to him from above, in an old oak tree.

"Friend Owl, I didn't sure you there! What is the news?" The Great Prince asked the Great Horned Owl who just landed on the tree branch above him from his flight.

"Your mate had just given birth to a baby - a boy! She has named him Bambi." Friend Owl explained.

"That is a strong name. I wonder what happened to my friends?" The Great Prince commented, feeling a little uneasy on what was a joyous occasion.

"The one you talked to before? James Potter and his mate Lily Potter?" Friend Owl asked.

"Yes, I am forever grateful to him and his mate for the help they gave me, but I have a funny feeling something bad has happened to them." The Great Prince responded.

Suddenly, a bright white glow illuminated the forest for just a moment before it faded as quickly as it came. The Great Prince trotted into the forest to see what was happening, going to where the light seemed to be strongest. To his shock, he come to a complete stop and looked down to see a human baby, quickly noticing that his eyes were exactly the same colour as Lily's.

He slowly trotted up to the child with the bright green eyes, who was looking right back at him, and brought his head down to sniff his agent. To his surprise, he smelt just like the two friends he had been thinking about only moments earlier.

Something happened before he could move from his spot - the white glow reappeared, this time shaped like a human and revealing a woman with red hair and green eyes that matched the baby's. Before The Great Prince's very eyes, she changed into the doe he knew as Lily Potter.

"I see you found my son, Great Prince of The Forest. If you are seeing me like this, then I am sorry to say I didn't make it. James and I are no longer alive, we were attacked in our own home moments ago. I cast a spell that will take my son to whoever magic deems will raise him the best, just like my old headmaster would have. I plead you, raise him as you would raise you own child or allow him to be adopted by someone who will raise him just as you would. I hope to see you again in the next life. Goodbye my friend, and goodbye my son Harry." Lily said her goodbyes to The Great Prince and to Harry before her form faded away.

"Well then, Friend Owl, I want you to go and find me the perfect doe to raise him alongside me." The Great Prince said to the owl as he bent down to pick the child off the floor.

However, he soon stopped bending down as a white light surrounded the child, and, just as it had with Lily, changed the human baby into a small fawn.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Great Prince? He is a child of man." Friend Owl questioned.

"Yes I am, Friend Owl, but he is not a child of a evil man. He is a child of magic and must be protected from those who would want to harm him. It is my duty to protect every animal in this forest, so go and tell everyone of the new arrival. I will take him to my mate and see what we can do." The Great Prince commanded.

"Of course, Great Prince." Friend Owl said before flying off into the forest.

The Great Prince thought of his own mate now, a doe that also had green eyes but eyes that were much darker than Lily's, and now their son. He approached the new fawn.

"Come along, young Harry. Let's go and meet someone." The Great Prince said to the little, light brown fawn.

He watched the young fawn try and get up on his new legs, wobbling every second he was trying and eventually falling down.

"Try again." The Great Prince encouraged, already starting to feel some pride.

The young fawn did try again, this time he managed to stay upright and take a few light and very shaky steps toward the Great Prince. After a few more attempts, he managed to get the hang of walking and quickly walked over to The Great Prince.

"Come, Harry." The Great Prince said to the fawn with a smile.

The great stag and the small fawn trotted into the forest, and toward the area the stag and his mate call homed with their first born child.


End file.
